Cysteamine bitartrate (I) is a cystine depleting agent which lower the cystine content of cells in patients with cystinosis, an inherited defect of lysosomal transport, it is indicated for the management of nephropathic cystinosis in children and adults. Cysteamine bitartrate (I) is simplest stable aminothiol salt and has the following structural formula:

The application WO 2014204881 provides pharmaceutical composition of cysteamine bitrate and another application WO 2007089670 provides method of administrating cysteamine and pharmaceutically salts and method of treatment thereof.
The present invention provides process for preparation of cysteamine bitartrate and crystalline forms of cysteamine bitartrate and process for preparation thereof.